Switching
by MadiD
Summary: It all started out normal...but of course these things always do. (Third story in the series.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(This story probably won't make any sense unless you've read the first story in the series _ **_Un-Expected Resolutions_**)

* * *

At the breakfast table: Helena and Myka were talking, Steve was trying to tell Claudia how to properly construct her food tower, and Lenna was sitting there just...watching, like normal.

"Pete I don't understand your frustrations, you simply move the remote back and forth, did you except me to fails at the task"

"Mario Kart is an art, it requires time and practice -Skill! - You don't just pick it up and beat me!"

"Skill? again I say all you do is move the remote from the right to the left!"

Christina and Pete argued running down the stairs to join the others. Helena smiled hearing her daughter stand her ground against Agent Lattimer.

"It's so much **more** Chris!-"

"Ah yes I forgot, press the 2 button to go - an art indeed Mr. Lattimer."

Pete groaned finally reaching the table to sit down.

"Good Morning" Christina said with a grin, taking her seat.

"Morning" Claudia said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good Morning, love" Helena greeted "How'd you sleep?"

Christina sighed " I assure you, you don't want to know."

"We get a ping?" Pete asked, following Claud's pancake move.

"No, no pings" Myka said.

"Free Day!" Claudia screamed high fiving Steve and Pete.

"Video game marathon. My Room. After breakfast.!" Pete announced.

"And I'm going into town, for those wishing to avoid the marathon" Lenna said.

"I'll go with you" Myka said happy for the escape.

"As will I" Christina stated looking at her mother.

"And of course I'm coming, anything to get away from these hooligans."

"Great, tell me your ready to leave." Lenna smiled.

"But were still on for girls night right?" Claudia said.

"O most defiantly" Christina responded.

"Which means" Pete said turning to Steve" we get to bug Artie all night"

"Sorry guys Artie's out with Vanessa." Lenna said to the boys, who just grinned wider.

"So we'll have a endless wonder, cream soda, football, no Artie night... ahhh sweet paradise " Pete sighed.

Christina gave him an odd look before standing, "On that note, I'm going to get ready."

Claudia stood up too her mouth opening to ask a question but Christina cut her of with a laugh."Yes Claudia you may pick out my clothes."

"Yes!" She exclaimed following Christina up the stairs.

* * *

"Alright kid I know we've been experimenting with your style, so what about this" Claudia asked, holding up a turquoise sweater with some black jeans."Simple yet stylish"

Christina observed the outfit for a moment " I suppose I could try it"

"Suppose! Try!"Claudia groaned falling on the bed next to the girl."Don't worry we'll find your thing."

"I have the upmost confidence you will." Christina said, walking over to her desk" Now tell me what do you make of these schematics."

She walked over to see the sketches and equations, next to it lay a device. A device Claudia was very familiar with "Artie gave you a Farnsworth!"

"No"

Claudia looked up at her, "Where did you get it then and ethir way were not allowed to mess with the Farnsworths"

"Philo gave me it, also he told me he wouldn't mind me experimenting with his invention -that things could only imporve."

"You went back to see Philo! Luck-y, you **have** to let me go with you next time!"

"Alright" Christina laugh tilting her head to the right.

"Awesome! now I'll let you change"Claudia turned for the door "wait... When did you go - you've only been here a couple weeks and I know you've had someone monitoring all your missions, and HG doesn't let you go anywhere time travel wise without her or Myka..."

Christina remained expressionless, a perfect mask.

"Dude" she whispered, "have you been sneaking out"

"I have no idea what you talking about."

"Oh my gosh you little rebel!"

Christina looked down at her blueprints to avoid Claudia's eyes.

" Don't worry I won't tell your mom" Claudia happily sighed "Ok now get changed for reals I want to see how that looks on you!"

As soon as, she closed the door Myka came up next to her."Hey Claud"

"O Myka hey" she said jumping slightly in surprise.

Myka gave her a suspicious look"Claudia?.."

"Ya"

"What are you hiding"

"Hiding! What no no hiding just ya know helping Christina, looking over blue prints...the usual"

"Right..." Myka said, clearly not convinced.

"Yep"

"O Myka darling I need your help." Helena said running up the stairs.

Myka looked back over at Claudia"This is not over"

"Got it"

Myka smiled and nodded her head before following HG.

* * *

"Ok so what's the plan?" Myka asked, her eyes not leaving the road.

"I need to visit to the grocery store and post office." Lenna said from the back seat.

"I'd like to visit that little shop **next** to the post office" Helena decided.

"I've meaning to head over there... ok so" Myka said,turning to look in the rearview mirror."Christina?"

"Anywhere as long as we also stop at the book store" she replied, staring out the window

Everyone was silent for a moments.

"You know I don't mind if you just invite her over" Lenna said.

"Who?" Christina asked, turning her head back.

"Alli" Myka stated.

"Ah yes..."

"Christina it alright to have friends outside the warehouse" Helena said.

"I know"

"Alli is a very sweet girl, and you'll be starting school soon it'll be good to know someone." Myka reminded her.

"I'm perfectly content with how the situation is" Christina replied, attempting to sound firm.

The three women just smiled.

"Alright" Myka sighed. "Just keep it in mind."

Christina turned back to the window.

* * *

Walking in to the store, Christina immediately headed to the far left.

She walked all the way down the row then made a right. Making her way all the way down that row next and finally she came to it. It was a regular door, anyone passing by would think it was a cleaning supply closet, and have no desire to open it. Christina knew better, she knocked on the door twice paused then knocked three more times. The door immediately opened to reveal Alli Kessler, smiling a perfect smile. She had short light brown hair, and hazel eyes which were framed by her black and purple glasses.

"Hello" Christina said brightly.

"Hey Christina" Alli said just as cheerful, she stepped back slightly to open the door.

Christina walked into the small hidden room, which was filled with books and papers, Alli's 'Pete cave'.

"Ok so you have to see this" she said picking a book up off the table to show the other girl.

They talked about books, Christina's inventions (rephrase) Christina's simple-normal enough inventions, Alli talked about school and her family, and anything else they could think of.

Artie had been adjusting her mission schedule for when Christina started school in January. Since Claudia, who had taken over the big sister role,was now a full agent, along with the rest of the adults, the only person always there to talk to and spend time with was Lenna. Until she met Alli, her parents owned the book store, and despite the fact that the warehouse had a library - Christina preferred the book shop.

The best part was Alli was smart enough to understand what Christina was saying. While anyone else would be lost in a conversation with her.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Myka asked, glanceing over to see Helena fiddling with her locket leaning agiant a shelf.

"Nothing" she said continuing to stare of into space.

"Helena" Myka said sternly, turning to face her after putting a book back in its place.

"She hasn't been sleeping" Helena said.

"Christina?"

"Yes of course Christina, I'm worried she's been having nightmares... she has been for years"

"She's been through alot" Myka said leaning next to her.

"Yes... And now she's decied to just not sleep at all..."

Myka was silent for a moment,"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"She refuses to say anything about it" Helena began standing up strait "Myka! I don't even know where she was for 2 years, anything could have happened to her. Adding to that she returned and I was gone...I was gone, Myka ."

"Hey it's ok, Helena" Myka comforted, effectively calming her down "I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready"

Helena nodded still feeling like she'd failed as a mother.

As if she'd read her mind Myka spoke again "Helena look at me...you are a wonderful mom ok - you are...so stop thinking you've let her down, there's no way you could have known."

"Thank you" She said, then suddenly feeling too vulnerable for her liking she pushed of the shelf. "I believe its time to go meet Lenna".

* * *

Claudia stood in the middle of the living room spinning slowly to make sure she had all her supplies. Satisfied with her preparations she headed for the stairs.

"Guys! We're ready!" She yelled.

It was 8:00, Pete and Steve were at the warehouse and she had sent Lenna Myka, HG and Christina to their rooms to put on their pjs.

Christina came down first, followed by the rest of he women.

"O my" Christina gasped, looking at the room.

"Cluad you really went all out" Myka said.

The floor was coverd with sleeping bags and blankets. A stack of CDs and movies with Packs of popcorn in one corner. Magazines and Nail polish in the other.

"Duh I did! this is Christina's first 21st century slumber party! Now come on!" And with that they began the night.

It went how you'd expect, Lenna started by making the popcorn and grabbing the sodas. Claudia put in the CDs and preceded to teach everyone how to dance. Christina was the only one who participated in that. Lenna decied todo Myka's nails and then Christina's, while Claudia did Helena's.

"Your very talented at this Claudia" Helena observed.

"Yes I'm the master" Claudia replyed.

"Oh is that right" Lenna asked.

"Yes it is" she stated standing "and now I will show you people's the movie marathon I have set up."

By the middle of the fourth movie, Claudia and Christina were the only ones awake. Lenna had claimed the couch, Myka was on the floor to the right and Helena was leaning against a chair.

"Did they not see the sleeping bags?" Claudia said looking around after the movie was over.

"Evidently not" Christina yawned, too tired to keep awake any longer. So she crawled over to her mother , using HGs leg as a pillow. She hoped being in a room with other people would allow her to have an actual nights sleep.

Claudia watched the girl wordlessly say it was time for bed so she turned of the TV and snuggled under one of the blankets. Believing that this had been the most normal to happen in awhile.

That was until she woke up.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment and Suggest!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The morning sun rays were just starting to come trough the windows into a B&B where everyone was fast asleep.

At some point in the night Myka and Lenna had found their way to their own beds. Claudia was still on the floor covered in blankets, near Helena and Christina who were the same. It was almost peaceful. Lenna was an early riser and always the first one up. When she awoke the covers were over her head, that had never happened before. She didn't really pay much attention to it and sat up anyway. She figured something was of when, though, when she found she was on the floor in the living room. _I did not fall asleep right here_. Looking to her right she saw HG still asleep, and that's when things got really messed up. _Why can't I see her aura_. But Lenna's not one to panic so she remained still to feel the room see if anything was off. She didn't have to extend that feel far before she realized she couldn't feel her curls. Her hand immediately flew to her head, her hair was strait... and short, not normal short...like Claudia short. Lenna however still didn't panic, until she caught a glimpse of her hands _those are not my hands_. And now she freaked standing up quickly she looked down _not my pajamas - not my body_. She ran to the nearest mirror, and froze at what she saw. Claudia was staring back at her. Lenna took a step closer in disbelief her hands or Claudia's hands came up the feel her...Claudia's face. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, some one was running down the stairs. Lenna walked over nervously to see Myka.

"Myka, I have problem" she said, hearing Claudia's voice.

The agent froze a look of shock on her face, "I find it hard to belive your problem compares to mine right now darling" she said in a British ascent.

"HG?" Lenna whispered in disbelief(well not too much disbelief).

Helena/Myka nodded."Claudia is Myk- am I still in the living room."

"I'm Lenna" she blurted losing her calm.

"Your what?" The other woman said.

"Lenna, I'm Lenna"

"So it's not just me"

Lenna shook her head.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh." Lenna's voice yelled quickly and what they guessed was Claudia came running down the stairs "guys something's wrong!"

"Yes we know" Helena said.

"HG? You guys got swapped too"

"Evidently"

"So where's Myka" Claudia asked.

"She still asleep" Lenna said.

"We'll we should wake her up!"

"I agree but do be careful not to wake Christina, she needs the sleep"

Claudia didnt move _O no does she know_ "uhhh...what do ya mean?"

Helena gave her a confused look.

"Nevermind, lets go get Myka" she said quickly.

* * *

"We need to go to the warehouse" Myka/Helena stated pacing across the kitchen "and nobody touched those statutes right"

Every shook their heads .

"Ok so what other artifacts do this"

Helena sat just thinking vaguely aware of Myka pacing back and forth. All she could think about was Christina, she was still asleep. She normally can't even make it through the night without waking up much less sleep till 10 in the morning. If **they** were all switched around then...

"Myka?" she said suddenly standing.

"What!" Myka responded shortly, confused, and frustrated.

"Christina" Helena whispered and at the same time they heard someone scream.

Helena/Myka ran immediately for the living room. Christina was still on the floor clearly panicking.

"What's going on how did I get here!" She shouted this was not Christina Wells.

"Who is she?" Claudia whispered, everyone else was now surrounded around the girl.

"Hello" Lenna greeted "What's your name"

"You kidnapped me and you don't even know who I am!" The girl yelled.

"This is just a giant misunderstanding, we didn't kidnap you you've been..." Lenna trailed of looking over at the agents.

"Affected" Claudia stated.

Myka ran over to her bag to grab her badge.

"We're scecret service you don't have to worry" she said leaning down to let her see.

The girl glanced at the badge and nodded before standing up. Getting a closer look at the people standing around her. She stared at Myka for a moment. "Wait... aren't you Christina's mom"

"Uhhhh..." She looked over at Helena who nodded her head"yes I am..."

"I thought you were British"

"I uhhh-"

She didn't have time to respond before they heard the door slam.

"Might as well tell her, ill be erasing her memory after all" Alli Kessler shouted walking in.

"Christina?" Claudia asked.

"O my...have you all been switched too?"

They all nodded.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on! that's me..." then she noticed her hair, and was speechless.

"Ill get you mirror" Lenna/Claudia said slipping into the hall.

"What do you mean erase her memory?" Claudia asked.

"Just one of my inventions."

"What!" Alli asked "who are you people! what did you do to me!"

Lenna walked back in with the mirror"here you go"

Allis eyes went wide she reached up to poke her face "I'm..."

"Me...and I'm you" Christina finished. "We've switched bodies"

"That's not possible" Alli said.

"You'd be surprised" Claudia said with a smirk.

"We need to go to the warehouse" Myka stated.

"Yes I agree" Helena said.

* * *

"So it's not an IRS warehouse?" Alli asked she was sitting in the back of the suburban with Christina.

"No"

"And that's your mom but her mind's over in Myka's body."

"Yes"

"And that goes for Claudia and Lenna"

"Yes"

"This Is sooo weird"

They pulled up to the warehouse, Alli remained wide eyed."This place is huge"

"You should see he inside" Claudia said opening the door.

Walking through Artie's office they were all silent, until they reached the platform.

Allis mouth dropped open "O my gosh this is.."

"Welcome to Warehouse 13!" Claudia shouted. "Now lets figure out what's going on." She immediately ran for he computer and Lenna went for the paper files with Myka and Helena.

"Christina would you go get Pete and Steve, please" Myka asked realizing some of their team was missing.

"Yes ma'am, come along Alli"

Alli followed her down the stairs and they began walking towards the Pete cave.

"So do you work here?" She asked.

"Yes I do"

"Cool"

Christina smiled.

Alli looked around "so what are these things"

"Artifacts" Christina stated.

"Ok...What's an artifact?"

"An artifact is...well there's not an exact definition... It's basically an object that has the ability to do something an object should not be able to do."

"Like making people switch bodies?"

"Exactly"

"Ok...so what's this" she asked pointing to her arm.

"...My age"

"Your age..."

"Yes"

"That's why it's changing"

"Yes every minute"

Alli stopped walking"and why is it on your arm"

Christina glanced to the right noticing Alli had stopped she turned around. "It's a side effect"

"Side effect?"

"I'm... an artifact - my body is anyway."

"Seriously"

"Yes"

"What do you ummm... Do"

"I'm a Time artifact"

"Time?"

"Time travel, and things of that sort."

"That makes sooo much sense!" Alli shouted getting excited." So where are you from!"

"What ever do you mean"

"I mean like when were you born"

"What makes you think I wasn't born in the 21st century?"

Alli gave her an are you serious look before running to catch up with her. "Christina nobody says 'what ever do you mean'... not 13 year olds at least"

"Clever girl." Christina sighed" I was born in 1883"

" and your mom is from the 19th century too right"

"She was born in 1866"

"Wow" she said with a bright smile." So what are you doing here."

"Its a long story but here its goes...This is Warehouse 13 the 13th warehouse there's ever been. Warehouse 12 was in London from 1830- 1914 mother was an agent there, as was I but not at the same time you must understand." Christina began to explained leaving out why they were separated and how her mother got here.

"Woah...that's crazy" Alli said after she was finished.

"Yes I suppose so.." Christina said beginning to walk down the aisle again.

"So where are we going"

"The Pete cave"

* * *

Christina walked over to a sleeping Pete popcorn was everywhere along with cream soda bottles. "Pete" she whispered poking him "Pete!" It was louder this time.

He shifted a little but didn't wake up.

"Uhhhggg" she groaned walking over to Steve "Steve!"

Steve didn't move but Pete popped up "Yes" he asked still sleepy.

"So they switched too?" Alli asked.

"Evidently" Christina sighed.

* * *

Artie walked down the umbilicus in the best mood he'd been in a while. He was ready to get back to pings and artifacts. But when Artie opened the door he was greeted by an unusual scene.

Lenna was typing furiously at the computer, Steve was eating a bag of donuts next to her. Helena was going through files, a pack of Twizlers sitting at her right. Pete Myka and Claudia were at the table with her...and he'd never seen Claudia (or Pete for that matter) interested in paper files.

And finally he saw something that pushed him over, there was a random girl just sitting there next to Christina.

"What is going on here!"

"Whatcha talking about?" Lenna asked him inconspicuously.

"Claudia!" Helena shouted, "We're going to tell him"

"Do we have too" Steve wined.

"Pete!"

"Fine fine..." He sighed.

"Somebody tell me what happened!"

"We kinda all got swapped around..." Lenna said. "First of I'm Claudia"

"I leave for one night and **this** happens!..."and then he sighed "just fill me in" having been hoping for a regular day.

Claudia nodded and began explaining everything they knew (which wasn't much) "ok Myka's HG, HG is Myka, Steve is Pete, Pete is Steve, I'm Lenna and Lenna's me... O and Christina's Alli and Alli's Christina."

"Alli...you let her in the warehouse!"

"Ummm... They're going to erase my memory if it makes any difference" Alli cut in lightly.

Artie stared at her for a moment "How much does she know" he whispered darkly.

"Almost everything I think" Myka said.

"We didn't tell her HG was H.G. Wells" Pete reminded them with a grin.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, and Suggest.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hope you enjoy!:)_

* * *

"Since there absolutely nothing in the warehouse that could have caused this were gunna have to run a search through all the UN-found artifacts" Artie said frustrated, leaning back in his chair. They'd been at this for hours reading and deciphering almost every artifact in the warehouse. They even checked out every artifact combo scenarios they could think of.

"How long will that take" Pete whined.

"Considering its already 1 am it should be complete at approximately... "Artie said, leaning in close to look at the screen "6:07"

"So we have 5hrs?" Steve asked, Artie nodded. "then I'm going to the B&B, I. need. sleep"

"I'm comin with jinksy!" Pete exclaimed hopping up to follow him out the door.

"Wait for me!" Claudia shouted right behind the two.

The door closed and there was a silence before Artie spooked again. "Alli, I'm afraid you can't go home untill we get this sorted out for obvious reasons..."

"I understand" she replied yawning. " but I will warn you my parents will be knocking on your door at some point"

* * *

5 min later it was deiced everyone was going to get some sleep even Artie. They drove back to the B&B in silence to tired to speak, well Myka did have tell Helena once to "stop playing with my hair" to which HG responded with an "Im sorry darling, but I've never had curly hair before."

All the of them were now in their beds.

"Good night" Christina said.

"Night" Alli responded before reaching to turn of the lamp.

Christina grabbed her arm quickly before she could click the switch "Would you mind terribly leaving it on... if doesn't bother you much of course" she asked trying to mask her fear.

"No it's fine" Alli said with a smile. She laid down and closed her eyes exhausted.

Christina laid down but every time she closed her eyes the memories can e back. So she lay there trying not to let her mind wander into the darkness. She didn't know how much time had passed before she realized that once again she wasn't going to sleep. Knowing Alli was asleep she slipped quietly out of bed and towards the door. Making it too the hall she closed the door softly with a sigh. Christina crept down the hall way towards the living room. She didnt know what she was going todo once she was in there but it was ether here or the kitchen. Sitting down on the couch she looked up at the ceiling. She wished she could go somewhere, get her mind of her nightmares. Unfortunately she'd left her teleported in her room and time travel was also unavailable to her considering her body, not her mind, was the artifact. After awhile her eyes began to close, it couldn't even have been 5 min before she woke up panting like crazy. She let go of the grip she had on the armrest and tried to steady her breathing. Christina was sick and tired of not being able to sleep anymore. Going into the kitchen she poured a glass of water, grabbed a book, sat down at the table and waited for Artie to call them back to the warehouse.

* * *

It was nearing 6:05 when Christina finally heard a Farnsworth go of upstairs. Pretty soon she heard her mothers voice telling everyone to get up. Going from door to door knocking quickly. Of course it wasn't her mother it was Myka. Christina ran up the stairs lightly so that nobody would know she'd just been downstairs. Alli was getting out of bed when she walked in.

"Good Morning" she said brightly.

"Morning" Alli groaned, still half asleep.

"Would you please take this" Christina asked handing her a pill and a cup of water.

Alli yawned "What is it?"

"Anti-neutralizer" Christina said making her way to the closet.

"Anti... Ok neutralizer is the thing you use on artifacts right" getting a nod from the other girl she spoke again"and this is so that **I** don't get neutralized?"

"Precisely"

Alli took the pill, and Christina handed her some cloths.

10 min later everyone was at the front door.

"Artie doesn't understand Breakfast is sacred! You can't just tell someone no to eat it!" Pete shouted putting his hands on his head. "And I miss my hair!"

Claudia was in deep conversation with Lenna, they weren't even paying attention. "So dark blue is frustration?"

"Yes" Lenna replied.

"And white is just...goodness."

"Basically"

Alli wasn't ease dropping everyone was just talking loud. So she listened to the weird banter. Steve wanted to shave Pete's head, to which Pete was protesting. Claudia and Lenna were talking about...colors. Myka was talking with Ms. Wells, and Christina had just run back upstairs to grab something.

"Auras" a voice said behind her. Startled she turned around to see Myka.

"What?"

"Lenna can see people's auras, that's what their talking about" Myka explained.

"O...that's cool" Alli said, she was beyond the point of anything surprising her. I mean Christina's mom was HG. wells for goodness sakes.

"You know Helena wouldn't mind if you asked her for an autograph " Myka said.

Alli was shocked "how did you know-"

"I grew up in a bookstore"

Alli nodded "gotcha...I did think about it but if my memory's going to be erased..."

"Ok I can see your reasoning"

"Come along let's not keep Artie waiting" Christina announced, now running down the stairs.

The car ride was filled with more random conversations that Alli still couldn't follow.

"So do you like remember how it felt?" Pete asked.

"No..." Steve said tired of the questions.

"How can you die and not know how it felt!"

"Why don't you ask Lenna or Artie" he said.

"Cause jinksy I'm not in their body right now I just wanted to see if I could tell"

"Tell what!"

"If I could like feel the effects of death ya know."

"Pete!" Myka snapped from the drivers seat "I'm trying to drive."

"O do calm down darling, for once Pete has actually managed to ask an intriguing question" Helena smirked.

"Thank you!" Pete shouted happy that the woman was for once on his side. "Now back to Steve"

* * *

"Finally !" Artie grunted as the walked in the office."We got three possible artifacts"

"Only three!" Claudia said getting excited and happily taking her place in the chair next to Artie's.

"What are they?" Myka asked.

"We'll the first one is a stone, which by the way inspired the book Vise Versa, the second is a fortune cookie from the Freaky Friday set and the third is a pair of Robert J Whites gloves."

"Oh my gosh! Pete ate a cookie and cause all of this!" Claudia said jumping to conclusions.

"How can something so evil come from a cookie" Pete shouted to the ceiling.

"Unless half of us ate it then that's not it" Myka said reading the artifact description.

"So that narrows it down to a stone and some gloves." Steve asked.

"Yes..." Myka trailed off eyes still scanning the descriptions.

"It's appears the stone can only be activated if that person is focusing their thoughts on another while holding it" Helena said.

"Yes so that leaves the gloves."

"Ok like what kind of gloves?" Pete asked.

"Uhhh I think surgical gloves...not used of course." Myka said looking up.

"...Like the gloves I was playing the yesterday morning?" He asked innocently.

" Oh I remember - you were throwing them around then you tossed them to me but failed miserably." Claudia began.

"And I picked them up" Helena continued.

"Then I offered to take them to Lenna."Christina said.

"Who probably put them in a drawer or something" Steve finished.

"Ok so we know what it is and where...and it says it should only last 3 days" Myka said.

"So we wait it out, two more days?" Alli asked, which reminded everyone that she was there.

"Yep case solved!" Claudia stated. "Alright Steve what's our time?"

"8min 31sec."

"And that my friends is a new record!" Pete yelled giving everyone high fives.

"Congratulations - but we still have a problem." Artie said turning to the screen where he'd pulled up a news report.

_"In this small town of Univille South Dakota a kidnapping has occurred. Yesterday morning Jared and Beth Kessler were awoken by screaming from their daughter 13 year old Allison's room. They parents immediately rushed to her room when they got to the the door a chair had been placed in front of it. When Mr. Kessler finally manged to open the door, Alli was gone - her window open." The scene switched to a comment from the mother "I've never heard her scream like that, I know she was terrified or hurt" she sobbed unable to hold back the tears any it went back to the reporter "If you have an information.."_

Artie clicked off the screen. Everyone was silent, nobody moved nobody even shifted.

"Agent Wells" a voice they knew to be Mrs. Fredric said. "A word please"

Helena and Christina stayed where they were "Which one?"

"Both of you" Mrs. Fredric stated leading them out the door towards the aisles.

* * *

"Dr Robert white, was a neurosurgeon, he was known for doing a head transplant on living monkeys. But what we know was he was secretly attempting mind transference" Artie explained.

"Monkeys" Pete and Myka shuddered. Steve looked at him confused.

"Ill explain later" Claudia whispered to him.

"Anyways!..." Artie said frustrated, "the gloves temporally switch your mind, obliviously and the d-"

"What's the downside" Pete interrupted.

Artie shot him a glare before continuing "as I was saying the downside is extreme head aches for 1 to 2 weeks."

"Hey that's no so bad" Claudia said with a smile "could have been worse"

"And nose bleeds"

"Still not too bad" Steve said.

"And In some cases paralyses"

"Ok not as good"

"You should be fine" Artie said turning back to the computer, "but if your toes start tingling ..tells me."

* * *

"As you know by now the situation has escalated, erasing Miss Kessler's memory will not be enough" Mrs. Fredric began, "we don't need anymore attention drawn to Univille"

"What other options are there?" Helena asked.

"The regents can only think of one...unfortunately we aren't sure it's even possible"

Christina was silent.

"If we were to remove this event from the time line..."

"No" Christina cut in." Removing something from time could destroy the future.-"

"Or improve it" Mrs Fredric paused and looked the girl in the eye, "Just because your attempt ended in disaster doesn't mean this power can't have benefits."

"Attempt?" Helena asked shocked "what attempt"

Christina kept Mrs Fredric's gaze.

"You could always put it back If the result is not to our advantage."

"I hope you realize the situation your walking into" Christina said darkly, before breaking eye contact her voice going normal "ill have to decipher the best time along with the people to be privy to this event, also well have to wait till we switch back"

"Good as soon as possible if you will" Mrs Fredric turned to Helena "that is as long as she has permission"

Helena nodded still shocked.

Mrs Fredric smiled. As soon as Helena turned to her daughter she was gone.

HG crossed her arms and looked down at Christina. "Explain"

"Explain what?"

"You know very well what"

"I'm afraid I don't"

"Christina Helena Wells, you had better tell me-"

"Alright alright" Christina sighed "My artifact ability is time, not just time travel which means I can literally alter our time line."

"And Mrs. Fredric wants you to remove this body swapping event from our world."

"Yes"

"Would there be a gap in our memories"

" No, After removing something from the line it immediately fills itself in with that which would have happened, had the event not occurred."

Helena thought it over for a moment "She mentioned you'd tried before"

Christina looked away, but didn't respond.

"What did you try to remove" Helena asked tentatively already knowing the answer.

"The robbery..." She said "but it was a paradox...you never would have worked on turning back time so I never would have become an artifact... I've tried a every aspect of my power on that day, it ether ends with a paradox or disaster"

"I'm sorry" Helena whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I honestly believed it would would work " Christina sighed.

"Christina?" Helena said after awhile.

"Yes"

"How old were you when you became an artifact."

"9... It took me a year to control it and once I did I...escaped" Christina managed, taking a deep breath. "We should probably head back to the others."

Helena saw this was her daughters escape and let her take it, "Righty-ho then, lets go shall we"

* * *

**Please Review Comment and Suggest!:)**

_Btw sorry grammar is really not my best subject and I stink at reviewing:( But don't worry, I'm working on it:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Sorry the update took so long...Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"And now since I have been put in charge of fun for the next two days-" Pete began, white bored at his right, marker in hand. The rest the team standing/sitting around him.

"Who put you in charge" Claudia asked effectively cutting him off.

"What are we even doing here?"Steve said.

And that set it going everyone was talking some of them shouting and arguing. Back and forth - back and forth...you get the picture.

Pete just watched for a moment, "Hey!" He said, and at that they stopped to listen."I'm in charge because I'm the Petester, and I know what half of you call a good time involves a four thousand year old book and a pack of candy" he looked around at their faces"Need I say more"

"They're not four thousand years old Pete" Myka stated.

"My point is we are officially Warehouse/B&B grounded, courtesy of our wonderful boss, and we need something todo. So why not turn this it to the best 2 days ever!" Pete said excitedly.

"How?" Claudia asked.

"Uhhh endless wonder" he stated gesturing to the warehouse ground floor. "Think back when was the last time we went exploring?"

"Pete we don't go exploring because when we do something always goes wrong." Myka said crossing her arms.

"Oh Myka dear dear Myka..." Pete sighed walking over to drape an arm around her "Something disastrous has already happened, so now nothing will go wrong."

"On what are you basing your odds" Christina questioned.

"What?"he asked.

"To make that assumption you must have had a system for which you tested the theory, or you came to that conclusion based on a previous event" Helena said. "Since we know you didn't test you idea, Christina is asking what incident or incidents are you basing the theory on."

Pete stared back with a blank face "uhhhh..."

"She's asking why you think that" Claudia simplified.

"Think what!" He asked confused.

"Why do think that just because this bad thing happened means nothing else will go wrong?" Myka asked.

"Because it just won't - duh" Pete sighed "Come on let's just go on the warehouse safari pleassssse it'll be fun"

"Ill go with you Pete" Claudia said grinning, " and Steve will come"

"I will?" Steve asked, Claudia quickly elbowed him" ow...I mean I will"

Pete smiled and turned to Christina "You could show Alli around. That would be cool right"

Christina raised an eyebrow at him before looking towards Alli who just shrugged. Turning back to Pete she sighed "We'll go... as only a way to keep occupied"

"Yes!" He shouted gaining confidence he looked over at Myka and HG.

"Fine" Myka said standing up.

"Only for a little while" Helena decided.

"And if anything goes wrong-" Myka began warningly.

"Ill buy you Twizzlers for a month" Pete stated.

* * *

"So what is this" Alli asked walking up to a helicopter.

"That my young friend is a helicopter." Pete said.

"I think she meant whys it in here" Claudia said, glancing over at him.

"I knew that" He sighed, "and Artie said they pulled it out of the Bermuda Triangle"

"The Triangle has been trying to pull it back ever since" Claudia said mysteriously as she continued walking.

Pete assumed the front of the group once, beginning again his tour guide act.

"And if you look over here you'll see, in the distance, the Haunted B&B."

"It's not haunted its just under the influence of an artifact" Myka reminded him.

"And too your left is yet another row of artifacts, most of them are deadly so please refrain from touching"

Helena laughed, "Quite ironic considering your the only one who ever touches them"

"Hey Im not the one who created two of them, which may I remind you, and I quote, 'have a downside **worse** then death'"

"I beg your pardon" Christina exclaimed.

"Not that it was a mistake... Moving on- to the right is the dark vault which is, as you all know, home of the most dangerous artifacts ever - also deadly"

"Gosh, I'm surprised you people are still alive" Alli said, with wide eyes.

"Steve has died" Claudia stated.

"Lenna and Artie also" Myka pointed out.

"I died in an alternate time line" Pete said

"As did I" HG reminded.

Alli looked at them shocked"...creepy" she whispered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Steve said.

"Anyway... Next up we have the bronze sector..." He regretted it as soon as he said it _what's wrong with you Pete_ he inwardly cringed.

Myka and Claudia shot him a glare silently yelling _Pete!_

"What's the bronze sector?" Alli asked

"It's a place where people are...stored." Helena said vaguely.

"Stored?" Alli questioned "like a prison, so do you have like guards for it.."

"No need the bodies are flash freezed chronically then submerged in bronze" Helena said, with a perfect mask of emotion.

"How long do they have to stay in there" Alli asked eyes never leaving the room.

"Forever"

"Forever? That's horrible"

"Ya well the people in there are like pre-Hitlers and stuff they deserve it" Pete said, he looked over at Helena and quickly added "Present company excluded"

"Lets move on" Claudia deiced.

"Now the two final attractions are the HG Wells section and best of all theeeeee...Pete cave!"

"Pete we've all been in the Pete cave" Steve said.

"So - it's still the best part."

"Ok so we should head back to Lenna's" Myka said turning to walk back to the office.

* * *

Having just arrived at the B&B, everyone was getting out of the car. Pete and Claudia were debating over some game and the rest of them were just listening. Myka was closing the rear door for Alli when something caught her eye. She saw a car drive by, but however rare it was, cars still passed them once and awhile.

"My turn to pick the movie!" Claudia yelled running up the stairs.

"You picked last time" Steve said, following her. Pete right behind them.

Myka rolled her eyes and continued into the living room with the others.

"So how was your day?" Lenna asked bringing a pitcher of lemonade.

"Nothing went wrong"Myka said.

"We'll that's good" she replied with a smile.

Myka hummed and took a seat, exhausted.

"Pete had the wonderful idea to go on what I believe he called a Warehouse Safari" Helena smirked.

Lenna nodded "Pete and his ideas" she said, sitting down.

" I for one found it interesting" Christina deiced, grabbing a cup.

"That place is amazing" Alli grinned, but her face soon fell "but it also seems...I don't know sad?"

"It has its moments" Christina quipped, with obvious darker underling meaning.

"So does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Alli asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty much" Myka confirmed.

"You guys must never get bored"

Myka opened her mouth to respond but the doorbell cut her off.

Lenna stood up shocked, they never got visitors.

"I didnt know we had a doorbell" Pete said running down the stairs out of curiosity.

Lenna smiled opening the door up to two cops. "Hello"

"Hello ma'am, were sorry for disturbing your evening but we got a call that this girl was seen exiting a vehicle in front of this place." He said firmly, holding up a picture of Alli. "Do you know anything about that."

Christina quickly pulled out her teleporter and was gone.

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen her" Lenna responded.

"Would you mind if we took a look around?" The other officer asked.

"Uhh...no of course not please come in." After all the B&B wasn't a government building.

"So are you Lenna?" The officer asked.

"Yes- i mean no"

"Would you mind if we spoke to her?"

"Ill go get her."

Lenna headed up the stairs walking into Pete's room she saw Claudia and Steve watching a movie.

"Claudia" she whispered.

"Ya"

"There are some officers downstairs asking about Alli and they want to speak to Lenna"

Claudia winked "Gotcha, you just watch how well I do my Lenna impersonation" she immediately ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Hello officers" she announced whimsically "What can I do for you."

"We just need to have a look around and may I ask how many tenants you have, and how many of them are agents."

"Of course - there are 6 people not including my self staying here, Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering, Claudia Donavan, Steve Jinks, Helena Wells, and Christina Wells - all of them are agents."

"Ok thank you well be done in a few minutes."

* * *

Artie jumped hearing footsteps behind him, Turing around he saw Alli, well Allis body anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"O dear dear Artie don't pretend your not happy to see me" Christina sighed sarcastically.

Artie grunted and turned back to his computer. "What do you need?"

"There are some officers at the B&B asking about out Alli, I took the liberty of making my self scarce"

"Great!" He said, furustered "Just what we need, people asking questions."

Christina hummed taking a seat, and adjusting her glasses " Artie, I have no idea how you survive with glasses resting on your face, I've only been wearing them for 2 days and I already want to smash them"

"You get used to it"

"Right- so what are you working on"

Artie shot her a glare "That is none of your business"

Christina smirked "E-mailing Dr. Calder, no doubt."

Artie glared at her again ignoring the comment. "Speaking Vanessa, she's coming tomorrow for your shots and to do your psych eval."

Christina shuddered "Poor Alli".

"You got lucky this time but just remember this it the first in a long line of vaccinations, the last thing I need is one of my agent catching some extinct disease."

"Of course" she smiled "Now if you'll excuse me I have some actual work todo."

"Work? What work" Artie questioned knowing he hadn't assigned her anything.

"That is none of your business" Christina grinned, heading for the warehouse floor.

Artie just rolled his eyes and returned to the computer.

* * *

"Your sure you haven't seen this girl" the cop asked once again, to the odd group.

A round of "Sorry no" went around, each one of them shrugging.

The officer eyed them suspiciously, something was defiantly off with these people.

The youngest girl which who was apparently an "agent " was avoiding eye contact, not to mention the innkeeper Lenna was obviously nervous about something. The curly hair agent kept touching her neck, grasping for...something.

"Ok then...well that's all sorry for taking your time folks have a nice night"

"You too" Lenna smiled, opening the door for them.

The moment they were gone every one let out a breath.

"I'm glad that's over" Myka said.

"Yes but life goes on -so who's hungry" Lenna said walking towards the kitchen.

"Food!" Pete shouted following her, dragging Alli along with him.

"Ill call Christina" Claudia said pulling out her Farnsworth.

"You mean Artie" Steve corrected.

"What?"

"You'll call Artie, Christina doesn't have a Farnsworth"

Claudia laughed a little nervously and knodded.

"Claudia?" Myka said. "Christina doesn't have a Farnsworth **right**"

"No of course not"

"Lie" Steve cut in.

"My goodness! Does she talk to me at all, about **anything**." Helena said frustered and hurt, her hand going back to her neck.

Myka slapped her hand to her forehead before taking the locket off her neck "O Helena I'm sooo sorry I forgot" placing the locket around the other woman's neck "You could of asked you know" she reminded her.

"I apologize darling" Helena sighed, as her hand gripped the locket, a look of peace swept over her, "If we are to ever switch bodies again I assure you ill ask."

Myka nodded "Good... Now back to Claudia" she turned to the tech-girl."When did Artie give her a Farnsworth!"

"I don't know..."

Myka crossed her arms "Unless Artie didn't give her it"

"Of course he did where else would she get one" Claudia said nervously.

"Lie"

Claudia shot Steve a look "Come on"

"Where did she get the Farnsworth?" Helena asked, her arms now also crossed.

"This is so unfair!" She shouted "Three against one really"

"Claudia" Helena said firmly taking a step forward.

"I can't think of anywhere she could have gotten one... **I** don't even know where Artie keeps them" Myka said in thought.

"Unless she didn't get one from Artie..." Steve suggested.

Helena froze, the implications setting in.

"But she's not allowed to use her artifact side without HG"Myka said.

"But she went anyway - correct" Helena sighed leaning against the wall, "She disobeyed me"

Myka put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure she had a reason."

"A reason" Helena laughed " A reason for going behind my back. Honestly all she had todo was ask did she really believe I would of said no. I just want her to have an adult with her, Myka I just got her back! If shes in a whole other era and she were to get in trouble or injured- or... -or worse!"

"She probably just didn't want to worry you.." Myka comforted, "Come to think of it I bet she was going at night"

"When she can't sleep" Helena sighed "Yet another thing she won't tell me."

"Well it sounds like she's only not talking to you about her nights which ya know makes since cause that's when the sneaks out..." Claudia went on, before seeing the dagger look Myka was giving her. "And I'm gunna stop talking now..."

"Claudia just go call Christina **and** Artie for dinner" Myka said.

"I'll help!" Steve said quickly seeing the escape and following her into the living room.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, and Suggest!:):)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Dinner went about how you'd except. Everyone was talking and laughing about random things. Claudia explained more to Christina about the wonders of computers. Pete entertained Lenna with his endless jokes while Myka, Steve, and Artie discussed their latest artifact retrievals. In the midst of it all HG sat silent staring at Christina, working out the best way to confront her. She knew approaching her in the wrong way could cause her to close up.

When the dishes were washed and everyone was just hanging out, she deiced it was time.

"Christina, sweetheart could I see you for a moment?" Helena asked standing and nodding towards the stairs.

"Yes ma'am" Christina smiled, getting up from her seat.

* * *

"I don't know what your talking about " Christina defended calmly.

"Christina, The schematics are sitting on your desk" Helena crossed her arms.

Christina turned around to look at the blueprints "O." She said shortly.

"I suppose those are not yours?"

"Alright" she sighed. "Yes I traveled back to speak with Mr. Philo"

"And?" Helena demanded sitting down on the bed next to her.

"And I've using my ability without your permission"

"And when have you had the oppertuiniy to do this?" Helena asked already knowing the answer.

Christina glanced over at her mother stern face before sighing "At night."

Helena nodded, in silence and satisfaction - progress.

"Now you are going to question why I'm awake in the middle of the night in the first place - Correct?"

Helena smiled lightly and shook her head, "No love" leaning over she kissed her daughter's head "I trust you will talk with me about that when your ready"

Christina nodded, "Thank you" she whispered.

Helena relaxed a little, "Now tonight..."

"I will try to get some sleep, Honest" Christina promised quickly.

"Good, now I believe you have a video game to get back to" Helena said heading for the door a grinning Christina on her tail.

"I do enjoy defeating Mr. Lattimer at those ridiculous games"

* * *

"Movie Marathon!" Pete announced to the group sitting in the living room.

"Yes!" Claudia exclaimed jumping up.

"Can we watch-" Steve began.

"Nope!" Pete said quickly.

"But I didn't even tell you the movie."

"Didn't have too I've already picked one" Pete happily responded, before looking at Christina "and why did I decide to pick the movie, little one"

Christina shot him a glare "Because you have appointed yourself 'Head of Fun'"

"Wonderful use of sarcasm" Claudia praised dramatically.

"Why thank you Miss Donavan" she replied with equal flare.

"Annnywayyyy...Guess what were watching!" Pete grinned, getting excited.

"What?" Alli asked playing along.

"Back to the Future!"

"I hope you know what your setting yourself up for"Lenna sighed.

"What do ya mean?"

"Expert on time travel" Myka stated pointing to HG, then to Christina "And actual time traveler"

"And?"

Steve rolled his eyes stood up and pulled him to out of ear shot "Your going to let them watch a movie that could possibly contradict actual Time Travel. Something they discovered by the way. Come on, you know better than anyone the effects of the Wells' family temper"

"Oooooh"

"Well I promise to keep my mouth shut no matter how incorrect the films information proves to be" Helena decided, firmly.

"As do I" Christina stated matter-of-factly.

Steve turned around "How did you hear that!"

"Your a really loud whisper" Alli said.

"So can we watch the movie now" Pete complained.

"Ill go make some popcorn" Lenna said walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Christina and Helena managed to make it through the movie without a word. Of course Myka and Alli had to keeping puting-a-hand-over-their-mouth, so to speak, throughout the film to keep them quite.

"Alright time for bed" Helena said, once the credits were rolling.

"Must we" Christina asked.

HG raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright" Christina sighed, before she and Alli stood up and headed for her room.

* * *

It took a moment for Alli to realize why she was woken up at 1 in the morning. And when she did, the panic began. Christina was jerking back in forth, shaking the bed completely. With a terrified expression, mumbling the broken pieces of "No not again... I don't want to go...please"

"Christina" she whispered as she tried to shake her out of it. "Christina!"

Alli continued that panicking a little more ever second, Christina wasn't waking up.

"Christina!" Alli said again, shaking her harder "Come on this is really freaky - Wake up!"

Alli finally deiced to go get some help, jumping out of bed she ran for the door. When she opened it she realized, she had no idea who's room was which.

"Uhhh..." She muttered looking around the hall way.

She ended up just guessing and headed for the door to the right. Alli stood there knocking until whoever was on he other side woke up.

Myka dragged herself to the door, "This had better be important" she yawned, just now opening her eyes.

"Christina's...nightmareing? Anyway she's not waking up, I shook her, and everything she's not snapping out of it!"

"Ok, Ok Ill get HG" Myka said gaining her bearings.

She walked quickly to the door across the hall and knocked "Helena"

"What?" The other woman groaned opening the door, she obviously half asleep.

"Christina won't wake like having a panic attack!" Alli said quickly.

Helena immediately headed to Christina's room now fully awake, her protective mother instincts kicking in.

"Christina love" she whispered shaking her gently. "Christina...its just a dream, sweetheart, wake up."

Helena was shocked that's all it took. Christina's eyes opened in a flash, still blurred with tears, as she went to grasp her mother like a life line.

"Shhh, its alright... It's alright" Helena whispered, rubbing her hand up and down her daughters back "I got you"

* * *

Myka leaned against the wall, about to fall asleep, when Helena walked back out Christina holding onto her tightly.

"I apologize for waking you Alli, you may go back to bed" Christina said lightly, not as a demand.

Alli just nodded still in shock, as she went back in the room.

"Thank you" Helena mouthed to Myka, before walking into her room, Christina still at her right.

Myka yawned a "No big deal" before heading back into her own bed.

Forgetting how childish she thought it was, Christina fell asleep in her mothers arms. And they both slept better than they had in years.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was kinda slow..._

**Review,Comment,and Suggest**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Pete ran down the stairs the next morning, at the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning!" He announced walking in, and grabbing a plate.

Lenna was at the stove finishing the bacon, and Myka, Steve, and Helena were at the table sipping tea and coffee.

"Morning" they mumbled back, continuing with their breakfast.

"A little birdie told me that someone has their first 21st century doctors appointment today" Pete said smiling at Helena.

"Yes Dr. Calder will be giving Christina a nessiscary check up and some vaccinations"

"You mean Alli" Steve corrected.

"O, I hadn't thought about that" Helena said remembering Christina wasn't in her body.

"So no one told her?" Myka asked.

Helena shook her head.

"That will be a great wake up call" Pete muttered before continuing "Good morning Alli, the doctor is going to poke you with all these needles now" he said in a girlish-British-mocking accent.

"I do not sound like" Helena defended with a glare.

"Doesn't matter" Pete mumbled back through a mouthful of pancake.

Helena was about to reply when the doorbell went off.

"That would be Vanessa" Lenna decied, heading for the door.

"Oh, Hello Claudia" Dr. Calder smiled, stepping in.

"Artie didn't tell you?" Myka asked, coming up next to Lenna.

Vanessa's eyes went wide, "Uhhhh...no he must have forgot to mention... - why are you talking like that?"

"We've all switched bodies" Helena explained joining the group.

"There's always something" Vanessa signed, with a smile. "So where's this little Victorian."

Helena was already at the stairs, "One moment"

Vanessa turned to Myka, "So what exactly happened?"

"We all accidentally switched bodies,"she explained "I got switched with Helena, Lenna with Claudia, Pete with Steve, and Christina got switched with her friend Alli."

"Wonderful... so ill be a doing the physical appointment on one and the one mental on the other."

"Basically" Lenna confirmed.

"Artie really should have told me this."

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind" Myka reasoned, knowing he was probably just avoiding another discussion over it.

"Are you kidding he was totally just trying to save himself" Pete bellowed walking in.

"Right" Vanessa said, giving the agent with half a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, a weird look. "Anyway I'm booked for he rest of the week and this really needs to get done ASAP, so it'll have todo."

* * *

"Alli, I'm going to try and do this as painless as possible, OK." Dr. Calder comforted, picking up the needle.

"Did you really have to grab that thing right as you said that." Alli complained.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room. Vanessa was obviously getting to the worst part of the appointment. Of course it didn't help that she had six pairs of eyes watching her and the doctor's every move. Myka was twirling her hair and biting her lip, Pete's face was frozen in an come-on-do-it-already position. Anyways every one was is in a nervous mode.

"Have you guys never seen someone get a shot before?" Alli finally asked.

"Hey - nobody likes needles or watching someone getting poked with a needle." Pete defended.

"Then look away, I'm freaked as it is" Alli pleaded, starting to lose her composer.

"Ugh, I don't know why but I can't look away" Claudia complained, stomping her foot. "I've teslaed, fought, had near death expspirences for goodness sakes this should not be affecting me!"

"I'm telling you Claud no one can handle needles." Pete sighed, before looking over at Myka, who wasn't paying attention, still biting her lip. "Not even Myka!"

"Wha- sorry what did you say?" Myka asked snapping into reality.

"See!" Pete shouted, still nervous.

"Why don't we all just go in the other room" Lenna decided, needing an escape.

"We'll I'm not leaving that's my body" Christina reminded them.

"And I as your mother need to know first hand everything that doctors going todo to you" Helena said firmly.

Vanessa turned around quickly at the comment having endured enough of this "Excuse me!...you know what it doesn't matter" she sighed, "Unless you are related to the patient please leave the room"

"We could be related" Pete reasoned "I could be your like great-great-great nephew or something"

"Oh I doubt it" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Ok first - Ouch! And second - fine ill leave" Pete said putting his hands in the air and turning for the door.

Everyone minus the Wells followed.

"Can we just get this over with" Alli groaned.

"Yes of course" Vanessa said grabbing the needle again. "Ready?"

* * *

Alli survived, of course deep down they all knew she would.

"Hello Kitty or Barbie?" Vanessa asked, "or you can have a regular one"

Alli looked over a Christina "Your the one stuck with it"

"Considering I have not a clue to what Hello Kitty or Barbie is, just go with the plain"

"Good enough" she laughed.

"So is that all" Helena asked, after the bandages were applied and Alli was standing.

"I still need to do the mental portion of the appointment." Vanessa reminded them, "and you know this is just the beginning of the vaccinations, ill have todo more next time"

"Yes, of course" Helena agreed.

Christina took a deep breathed and grinned, "Ready when you are"

* * *

Helena paced back and forth through the living room, clutching her locket and running her hand through her had been in Christina's room for 45 minutes now, Helena had been pacing for 40.

"O my gosh HG stop your messing up my mojo!" Claudia complained, pausing the video "Ive already told you, Artie's girlfriend is cool no worries"

"They're just talking" Pete shrugged.

_That's the problem!_ She wanted to scream.

"Alli and I baked cookies" Lenna announced walking in, Alli right behind her the plate in her hands.

Claudia and Pete immediately rushed for the plate, "Too bad Jinksy is stuck with Artie"

Helena started her pacing again, Claudia and Pete devoured the cookies, and Myka returned to her book.

* * *

"We'll that's all" Dr. Calder announced, walking in Christina next to her. "Helena I will need to speak with you for a second"

Helena's eyes went wide, "Of course"

Vanessa led her to the other room, Helena dreading the worst.

"Is something wrong?" HG asked hesitantly.

"No no she absolutely wonderful" Vanessa smiled, saving her hand in dismissal, "I just assumed you'd want an overview."

"Oh, yes that would be good"

"Ok, so ill need to give her another round of vaccinations every month for 6 mounts"

"Alright" Helena agreed, taking in the information.

"Now, after talking with her, I can tell she has been through more than one traumatic experience, one of them defiantly being, as you know, a kidnapping. But like I said that can't be all, a conversation with her is not unlike a conversation I would have with a regent Mrs. Fredric or even you, she's way above her years, even giving her the standers of being your daughter."

"I apologize, but Im not sure what you mean"

"She has a lot of life experience for someone her age. What I mean is something else had happened to her..."

Helena didn't move, she stared at Vanessa with a look of shock."You got all of this from one hour of speaking with her!"

"I'm very good at what I do" Vanessa reminded her, before sighing, "Unfortunately As much as I'd like to say I can crack any nut, I can't. Christina didnt tell me anything that personal, this information is what I concluded based on other kidnap victims I've talked with, some fully recovered, along with other victims of these types of expspirences."

Helena was silent her arms now crossed again fiddling with her locket.

"Helena," Vanessa said firmly, "I know you know this but im going to tell you any way your daughter does not let anyone in, except you. When she's ready to talk, be sure you listen."

"I will, no worries" Helena assured her, still confused as to what in the world this conversation was about.

* * *

Christina's mind was racing, trying to figure out the best way to remove this event. She knew for sure that it would be best if Artie, Mrs. Fredric, her mother and Steve were to remember. And that Dr. Calder, Myka, and Claudia were not. Unfortunately there was the issue of Alli, Pete and Lenna. She could see how the the timeline would be affected ether way, the thing was which one to choose. She had narrowed it down to eight different possible futures at this point.

"Christina"

She turned around, already knowing who it was."Hello" Christina smiled at her mother.

Helena just stood there for a moment staring, a light smile on her face.

Christina waited, her mother had been doing this a lot lately, but she eventually spoke "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes wonderful" HG responded snapping out of it "What are you working on?"

"This events removal...I have to say its proved to be quite difficult" Christina sighed her eyes returning to her work.

"Hmmm" Helena nodded, walking in "Would you mind if I had a look"

"I was just about ask you" Christina confirmed, before she began to explain pointing at the papers. "What I need to decide is which of these timelines has the closest design to that of original timeline"

Helena look at the equations, her brow furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what they meant.

Christina watched the reaction for a moment, before remembering she had todo something first. "Mother, close your eyes"

"What?" HG asked looking up.

"I forgot to show you the timeline, without that knowledge I assume this simply looks like scattered numbers, correct"

Helena gave her a questioning look, then sighed "Righty-ho then, closing my eyes"

Christina put a finger to her mothers temple, and focused on their line.

When she was finished Helena's eyes snapped open "O my" she whispered before immediately looking down at the papers.

"Well" Christina questioned.

"I believe you should go with the third one" HG decided.

"Alright, Thank you...and mother what you saw... you can not tell anyone about it" Christina warned.

"Understood" Helena smiled, "Now Lenna's finished with dinner, come along-"

"Yes I know, 'no dawdling'" Christina smirked standing up.

* * *

**Please Please Please, Review and make suggestions!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Final Chapter!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Alli woke up that morning as herself which meant she was in another room. She laid there enjoying the fact that her hair was short again and her vision blurry. Then she remembered Christina had slept with her mother again, which meant Myka was next to her.

"Well this is weird" she muttered getting up.

Looking over at the clock she saw it was seven am. Myka was usually up at 6:30. She was confused for a moment before she realized, different room- different alarm.

"Myka" she whispered nudging her a little.

"Hmmm" Myka moaned rolling over.

"It's 7" Alli said, and Myka sat up quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me!"

"I just woke up" Alli defended.

"Sorry... I'm just-" Myka began standing up.

"Schedule OCD"

Myka shot her a glare and headed for the door. Alli grabbed her glasses and followed.

* * *

"What do you mean Mykes and Claudia won't remember!" Pete complained walking in the kitchen.

"And Alli" Christina reminded him.

"But she was fun!"

"I'm sorry Pete, but in this new time line... - she's not supposed to know about the warehouse yet "

"Yet?"

Christina's eyes went wide "I meant-"

"Oh no- ya can't go back on it now kid too late"

"I only meant that-"

"Nope" Pete said, "so what is it, she going to be an agent, or a regent or a-"

"I'm not discussing this" Christina stated walking away towards the table.

"Discussing what?" Lenna asked walking in.

"Alli's going to be an agent!" Pete said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well not now" Pete revised.

"What are you talking about"

"And she may not be an agent...but she is going to know about the warehouse"

Lenna shook her head "Pete your not making any sense"

Pete was about explain when he caught Christina's eye. She gave him the wonderful talk-and-ill-hurt-you glare she had inherited from her mother. Then grabbed the glass of water she'd left on the counter.

"Nevermind" he said quickly heading for the table, leaving a confused Lenna.

* * *

Everyone including Artie and were standing in the living room. They were saying their goodbyes to Alli, having discussions of recent events...about what you'd expect from the final moments of an event about to be removed from time.

"Ok, enough" Mrs. Fredric finally announced "Lets please finish this before the search party makes its way here"

"Search party?" Steve asked.

"Has nobody been watching the news" Artie grunted, gesturing towards Alli , "That child is still considered missing!"

"Miss Wells?" Mrs. Fredric said.

Christina, knowing it was time, took a deep breath and began giving instructions. "First you must all grab each others hands, except Myka, Claudia and Alli of course."

They awkwardly all joined hands, with a get-it-over-with anticipation.

"Next?" Mrs. Fredric asked, cooly.

"I'm not actually sure, I guess hold tight?" Christina shrugged.

Giving her a strange look they did just that.

"I'm not going to turn into a lizard or anything right cause the Petester don't do scales."

"Honestly" Helena sighed

"What in the world would possess you to say that out loud, much less think of such a ridiculous notion in the first place." Christina exasperated.

"This is Pete" Helena reminded her.

"I am just looking out for our well-being" Pete defended "Im sure I'm not the only one worried about not coming out the same"

"I second that" Steve piped in "I mean how safe is this?"

Christina just stared at him wide eyes for a moment, "You know if nobody wants to do this, by all means I'd actually prefer it that way"

"Wait we have a choice?" Pete asked.

"No, Pete" Artie stated."This is not a choice this is an order now everyone just shush and let's do this"

"Miss Wells proceed" Mrs. Fredric ordered, calmly.

Christina closed her eyes without another word. Suddenly the room began to change. People walking in and out backwards and quickly, as the clock began to turn back. Even Mrs. Fredric was taken back at the unnaturalness of the situation. As soon as they came to the beginning of the event, everything started to move forward. All of them were soon hit with a wave of remembrance as time was rewritten before their eyes. Then, towards what they some how knew was the end, involuntarily they were separated each of them going to where they should be at this point in the new time line. All of this happening in what felt like seconds.

* * *

Christina opened her eyes, her mind still in the fog.

"...then you just type in that code here before pressing the...Hey Christina?" Claudia slowed down. "You ok"

Christina looked over at her, remembering that Claudia was giving her a hacking lesson"What...O yes of course just a dizzy spell, right as rain now please - continue."

"Ok..." The techie trailed off before focusing back in the computer, "Anyway you press this key..."

* * *

Helena found her self in the library helping Myka organize the seemingly endless shelfs of literature.

"You'd think in 97 years-" Myka began frustrated.

"98" Helena corrected instinctively, still a little confused as to what was going on.

Myka shot her a look then continued" Fine- you'd think in 98 years someone would have had the decency to get this room in order"

Helena smirked as it all came back, "Well darling not everyone has your wonderful passion for organization"

"Obviously! I mean look at this they're just sitting on the floor!" She ranted, "These are first editions!"

Helena smiled nothing makes Myka angrier than mistreated books. Her smile faded as she realized there was something she felt the need to check on .

"...Seriously look at this, it's at least 200 years old and it's just sitting floor, which by the way someone neglected to clean-"

"Myka-" Helena said, setting down the book in her hand.

"There is no respect, what with digital books, audio books.."

"Myka-" Helena tried again.

"Kindles, nooks..."

"I need to go-"

"There **are** library's, and bookstores people!"

Helena just gave up and went to find Christina.

* * *

Lenna was put in the kitchen, a pan of cookies in her hand. Immediately setting them down, she walked for the living room. Pete and Steve were sitting on the couch T.V on, but at the moment they obviously weren't watching.

"That was awesome" Pete exclaimed holding up his hand for Steve for a high-five.

Steve returned it with a wide grin "Turns out resurrection is not the coolest thing in the world"

"I second that" Lenna cut in, gracefully" by the way I apparently made cookies"

"Yes!" Both the boys exclaimed getting to their feet.

* * *

"Christina?" Helena called walking into Artie's office.

Looking over she saw her on the couch reading. Her lesson with Claudia had ended 10 min ago when the red-head heard something about cookies.

Helena quickly walked over and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug with no intent of letting her go.

Christina froze for a moment before lightly returning the gesture with a confused look "...Its nice to see you too?"

Helena chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Mother... Your frightening me" Christina warned.

HG pulled back slightly to softly grab the girls chin "Don't be ridiculous love, can a mother not simply be happy to see her daughter."

Christina smiled and replied sarcastically. "I'll have to think that over"

"Helena!" A voice shouted followed by its owner, who stomped in annoyed.

The person stopped however at the scene "Ok what I miss" Myka sighed knowing something was up.

"Absolutely nothing Miss Bering, can a mother not simply be happy to see her daughter" Christina repeated, earning another laugh from Helena.

"Oh don't even, I know that tone of voice- you two share that tone- what are you hiding" Myka demanded crossing her arms.

"Honestly Myka" HG sighed, playfully. Unwrapping herself from around Christina, she crossed her arms, mimicking Myka. "What on earth could we possibly be doing"

"Oh I dont know, let's go ask the time machine in the HG Wells aisle and the teleporter sitting in mini-HG Wells pocket."

"Is there no faith" Christina mused, putting a bookmarking her page.

"You just learn to live with it" Helena sighed to her daughter.

Myka stared at the two of them face twisted as she thought the situation through still annoyed. As soon as she opened her mouth to question more shouting came echoing throughout the office.

Arite came down the stairs, and looked straight at Christina "You!"

"Me?" Christina asked.

"Yes you! You did that on purpose, sent me right to the moment where I'd spill coffee all over myself" Aritie yelled, gesturing to his stained shirt.

"Please-"Christina began waving it off.

"Oh don't 'Please' me-"

"Artie!" Helena snapped, he looked over at her as she quickly shot her glance to Myka.

"Oh,oops" He said shortly.

"What is going on!" Myka asked, Artie stared back unable to move trying to decide on the words. The Wells however kept their incredible shared poker face.

"Don't worry yourself, darling..." Helena began sincere.

"Yes it's nothing worth further questioning" Christina finished.

"Don't you have inventory to be doing" Artie commanded finally, playing his signature card.

Myka opened her mouth to respond but Artie cut her off again.

"Go!"

And with that Myka left vowing that she would find out.

* * *

Everyone sat at the dinner table, talking as usual.

Half of them were frustrated with the whole secret information, while Myka and Claudia just wondered what was up with the rest of their team.

The doorbell rang cutting off Claudia's amazing story.

Lenna murmured an "Ill get it" and headed for the door.

She pulled it open with out pause, but who she saw had her at a loss for words.

"Christina?" She asked staring, sure enough it was Christina, a bag in her hand and dark hair running down her back.

"Hello Lenna"

Lenna didn't move, as she stumbled for words, "but your - I was just - you were just"

"Lenna who is it!" Pete shouted getting curious.

Soon everyone was at the door, wide eyed. Except the Christina's.

The girl at the door, looked at the girl in the house with we need to talk look. Christina nodded understanding completely. "My room"

The other Christina just nodded and walked in.

The rest of them just stood there, mouths open.

"So Chris has a twin!" Pete shouted.

"Sweet!" Claudia exclaimed.

"She does not have a twin" Helena said still shocked.

"How do you know!" Pete asked.

Everyone just looked at him with a "really" face.

The Christina's kinda just watched from the stair case for a moment at the rapid discussion, no one even paying attention to them.

The New Christina, rolled her eyes and raised a hand. Suddenly everything stopped.

The other Christina smiled "O my, when do we learn how to freeze time?"

"You know I can't tell you" the future Christina said.

"Always worth questioning" present Christina sighed following herself to their room.

They both walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm assuming you have something to tell me"

"Of course I do" the other girl exclaimed, opening the bag.

"Alright this is an artifact so do be careful, it lets the user jump to a parallel universe" she explained "now don't ask me where it was created I haven't figured it out yet."

"Right"

"Someone used it recently, you must follow them to this place" Christina said handing the other one a slip of paper with some coordinates"

"And what is located there"

"Can't tell you- you'll need to leave in a week" Christina continued "Here is your instructions, do not open them until your there."

Christina nodded taking the artifact and instructions.

"Also you must watch all of these" she added handing Christina 5 DVD cases.

"I can do that"

"I know, now have fun" and with that the girl raised her hand and the talking started up again. Future Christina closed her eyes and was gone. Leaving the present Christina to explain, all she was allowed that is, to the others.

* * *

**Please! Review and make suggestions!**

_PS Sorry about any grammar mistakes_


End file.
